mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
WildC.A.T.S.
Wildcats, sometimes rendered WildCats or WildC.A.T.s, is a superhero team created by the American comic book artist Jim Lee and writer Brandon Choi. The team first appeared in August 1992 in the first issue of their eponymous comic book WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams, published by Image Comics. It was Image founding partner Jim Lee's first work published by the newly launched company, and his first creator-owned project. The Wildcats were the starting point for Lee's menagerie of interconnected superhero creations which became the foundation of the Wildstorm Universe. The Wildcats launched at the apex of a speculator-fueled comics sales boom and was wildly popular at its inception, with wholesale sales to comic book stores above one million copies for early issues. This first series ran for 50 issues, and in addition to Lee, featured work by comics creators such as Travis Charest, Chris Claremont, James Robinson and Alan Moore. This popularity saw the property expand into other media, with an animated adaptation of the comic debuting on CBS in 1994 and a toyline from Playmates Toys. WildC.A.T.S. #10 Pris is new to the team. After being ridiculed by a more experienced member, she gets possessed by an alien. She feeds on human souls and keeps her identity quiet... at least, at first. wc10-1.png wc10-2.png wc10-3.png wc10-4.png wc10-5.png wc10-6.png wc10-7.png wc10-8.png wc10-9.png WildC.A.T.S. #11 Pris grows steadily consumed by the dark force and her need to feed. wc11-1.png wc11-2.png wc11-3.png wc11-4.png wc11-5.png wc11-6.png WildC.A.T.S. #12 The climax of Pris as a flesh-hungry hunter. Too bad she doesn't stay that way forever. Meanwhile, Domina sinks her mental claws into Tapestry. wc12-1.png wc12-2.png wc12-3.png wc12-4.png wc12-5.png wc12-6.png wc12-7.png wc12-8.png wc12-9.png WildC.A.T.S. TV Episodes Here are the TV episodes that involve possession and mind control. = Dark Blade Falling (Episode 1) The Wild C.A.T.S. and Daemonites both go after Reno Bryce, a martial artist and computer expert; the Daemonites get to him first, but the Wild CATS fight the Daemonites off and bring him back to their base. There they reveal his Kherubim ancestry and form of Warblade; not wanting any of it, Reno runs away from the WildCATS only to be found by the Daemonites, who capture him, posses his body, and take it back to the Daemonite base. The WildCATS go after Warblade with Voodoo able to remove the Daemonite from his body and rescue VOID from Lord Helspont. Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h05m28s767.png|A group of people advance on the WildCATS Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h05m34s483.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h05m39s058.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h05m45s771.png|Voodoo sees that all the people are possessed by Daemonites Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h05m51s422.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h06m13s090.png|The Daemonite possessed people fire on the WildCATS Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h06m21s878.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h06m39s879.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h06m44s897.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h08m12s703.png|Reno (aka Warblade) is marked with a Daemonite marker Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h08m28s844.png|The Daemonite emerges from the pod to possess Warblade Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h08m39s211.png|The Daemonite possesses Warblade's body Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h08m43s423.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h08m58s743.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h09m02s082.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h09m06s370.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h09m12s218.png|Daemonite possessed Warblade says they need to return to Lord Helspont Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h10m07s127.png|Daemonite possessed Warblade is ordered to put the body into storage Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h10m24s378.png|Possessed Warblade attacks Voodoo Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h10m44s319.png|Voodoo removes the Daemonite from Warblade The Evil Within (Episode 4) Voodoo messes up on a mission and has doubts of whether she should be on the team; though Maul tries to talk to her and boost her confidence, Voodoo still has doubts. She receives a letter from an investigator who says he's trying to connect her with her parents; the investigator leads Voodoo into a Daemonite trap and Voodoo is possessed by a Daemonite. Maul is able to help Voodoo force the Daemonite out by showing her the flower she gave him before they became WildCATS. Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h36m40s473.png|A gang of thugs break in Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h36m50s857.png|Voodoo sees the thugs are all possessed by Daemonites Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h36m56s736.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h37m04s582.png|The possessed thugs attack Voodoo and Zealot Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h11m45s861.png|A Daemonite possessed man drops the letter to Voodoo off Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h11m52s017.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h12m12s308.png|A possessed aide to the President transfers his Daemonite to the President Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h12m22s579.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h12m27s452.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h12m31s684.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h12m38s612.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h14m21s449.png|Voodoo held to be possessed by a Daemonite Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-23h15m11s059.png|Possessed Voodoo uses her powers The Big Takedown (Episode 5) Lonely, Grifter's running buddy leaves prison to come work for Jacob Marlowe. The Daemonites use Lonely as a means to get information; upon hearing a HALO facility will be going through a security upgrade, the Daemonites plan to steal a X-ray lens from the facility. The WildCATS plan to use that to trap the Daemonites; during the attack by the Daemonites, Lonely takes the lens, betrays Grifter, and offers it to the Daemonite. Grifter tries to get Lonely to come back, but the Daemonites possess Lonely's body and leave. Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h48m03s339.png|The Daemonites put a marker on Grifter to possess him Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h48m36s763.png|The Daemonites put a marker on Lonely Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h48m43s011.png|Lonely is possessed by the Daemonite Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h48m47s079.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h49m01s244.png|Lonely, now possessed by a Daemonite, laughs on the ship Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h49m06s115.png M.V.P. (Episode 11) The WildCATS attempt to stop the Daemonites from getting the President at the White House; their incursion into the White House and the recorded footage puts the team in court standing trial. While the WildCATS are being held in custody in Fort Knox, the Daemonites grab the last nuclear missiles to blast their way to the Temple of Themescria and destroy the WildCATS. The Daemonites make an attempt at the WildCATS in Fort Knox by possessing one of the guards; Marlowe uses his resources to thwart the Daemonites' attempt to transport the missiles and move them where the WildCATS can get to them. Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h49m53s610.png|The guard salutes his superior Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m00s031.png|The guard reveals that he is possessed by a Daemonite Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m04s973.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m10s918.png|The possessed guard amps up the machine to put the WildCATS down Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m25s553.png|Voodoo sees in the reflection of the guard that he is possessed Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m33s496.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m42s345.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m54s233.png|The WildCATS stop the guard from tampering with the machine Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h50m58s714.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h51m03s293.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h51m25s115.png|The possessed guard fires at the WildCATS Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h51m40s085.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h51m46s892.png|The WildCATS stop the guard from running away Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h52m03s168.png|Voodoo removes the Daemonite from the guard Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h52m09s193.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-21-17h52m14s590.png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Superhero Category:Possessed Male Category:Western Cartoon Category:Western Comics Category:Female Hypnotist